


Baby on Board

by mettrioli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Discussion of Abortion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Pregnancy, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Male Character, and i mean they keep NOTHING away from one another, just normal baby things plus an annoying ex bf, lots of hurt/comfort, mentions of past toxic relationships, they love each other and keep nothing from each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettrioli/pseuds/mettrioli
Summary: Akaashi Keiji and his boyfriend, Bokuto Koutarou, live happily in their comfortable Osaka apartment. Slowly, they are acclimating to their new domestic life outside of volleyball season, giving them time to hang out with friends and be there for each other.Except, conflict arises when their old volleyball club manager, Shirofuku Yukie, gets unexpectedly pregnant from her now ex-boyfriend. Akaashi and Bokuto provide hospitality in every form they can but keep getting antsier as her due date approaches.Shirofuku is in her second trimester, and the clock is ticking.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Shirofuku Yukie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Rent

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I've surrendered my soul to Haikyuu. I like anime boys, what can I say.
> 
> Moreover, this fic will be fluffy and soft, with lots of hurt/comfort with some smut sprinkled in. I have a comprehensive plan for this fic, but I am slowly just trying to write a healthy polygamous relationship for once.
> 
> I am a trans man in a poly relationship, so hopefully, I represent these situations and interactions well. This is very self-indulgent, so I hope you don't mind my rambles and oddly specific scenes <3.

_Bzzt._

_Bzzt._

_Bzzt._

The sound of Akaashi's phone wracked through his little apartment. He blinked at it with disinterest as it vibrated the wood on his nightstand with its chirps. He looked back at the book he was reading. Not out of cruelty, just pure exhaustion of the constant barrage. It was _always_ like this. Akaashi had never thought of himself as a social person, but his phone was still vibrating. Constantly. So much so, it was bordering on ridiculous. 

At first, he had blamed it on his boisterous boyfriend, Bokuto, who was the culprit to most of Akaashi's social interactions. Though, soon, he realized that blame held no water because these "friends of _Bokuto_ " we're slowly becoming _his_ friends as well. Which wasn't annoying, per se, but it was grating on Akaashi. Again, he was never a social person.

And, yet, he managed to find the most social life partner and enjoyed his more social friends. And their frequent text messages, which had no substance. Maybe he had dug this hole himself.

_Bzzt._

_Bzzt._

_Bzzt._

The notifications tickled Akaashi's spine. He should just turn his phone off. But he never does. Despite all his complaining, he does secretly adore his boyfriend's stunted texting and his friends' check-in messages or cute videos they sent to him because they thought he'd enjoy them. 

Which he usually did. 

A lot. 

It was unfair.

_Bzzt._

Akaashi sighed. Defeated, he marked his page and picked up the cicada his phone had turned into, opening his texts to find a few from Bokuto and Shirofuku, his and Bokuto's old volleyball club manager from high school who they both adored. He opened Shirofuku's first, knowing that they'd be more mundane.

**yukie!!!!:**  
gooooood mooooooorning akaashiiiiii!!  
what you are drinking I need an excuse to get out of the house 

**Me:**  
Nothing special. Reading.  
Don't you have clients right now?

**yukie!!!!:**  
wow you don't say gm back??? what did I do 2 you :^((

Akaashi scoffed.

**Me:**  
Good morning, Shirofuku-chan.

**yukie!!!!:**  
so formal!! but ill take it  
also jiji babes I don't have clients on saturday  
just bc im a nutritionist doesn't mean I don't have a regular work week lol

He rolled his eyes, trying to prevent from clapping back too hard.

**Me:**  
Apologies for assuming.  
Bokuto does call you "Yukippie," so I always thought you lived a hippie lifestyle. 

**yukie!!!!:**  
JIJI  
OMG  
U A SNARKY LITTLE BITCH  
i'm going to tell kobo to stop having sex with you this week bc you were mean

 **Me:**  
Bold of you to assume that will work.

**yukie!!!!:**  
yeah ur a hot piece of ass I wouldn't want to stop having sex with you either

**Me:**  
Thank you for sharing, Shirofuku-chan.  
You can come over if you want. Bokuto's not home.

**yukie!!!!:**  
sorry I only hang out when kobo's there bc I hate you and your tight ass

**Me:**  
See you at noon.

**yukie!!!!:**  
See you soon jiji <3

Akaashi closed their conversation, instead of opening up Bokuto's. He smiled wider at just the amount of texts alone that seemed to have no connection to one another; the way Bokuto always ranted about stuff that he couldn't keep in his head.

**KOUTAROUUUU:**  
OMG KEIJI BB I FORGOT TO KISS U GOODBYE THIS MORNING I'M SO SORRY ILYSM  
do you think kenma is sugar daddy-ing Hinata??? I could probably get a sugar daddy too. Maybe kenma will??? He's got enough money??  
Upper hand receiving is SO HARDDDDDDDD >:((( how did you send me like jump sets all the time?!!!!! How did you not jam your fingers???  
KEIJI WHAT IF I GOT KUROO TO SUGAR DADDY ME?? HE AND KENMA HAVE LOADS OF MONEY I COULD FINESSE MY WAY INTO THAT  
idk what finesse means but I think I used it correctly ????  
tsumu says I didn't, but I think he's lying :(

He couldn't refuse Bokuto anything, even if it were some of his favourite food or one of his stockpiled Miya's Onigiri. So he always responded to every one of Bokuto's texts, even if it was hours afterwards. The headache of so many questions at once was worth it for the way he knew Bokuto smiled down at his phone when he opened his SMS. It made Akaashi feel lighter than air.

**Me:**  
It's okay, Bo. I wasn't awake anyways this morning.  
No, Kenma is not Hinata's sugar daddy. They're dating. No sugar daddy/baby relationships. It's just mostly Kenma's paycheck because that's the financial agreement between them. Note that you shouldn't ask about their finances, though. And no, you're not allowed to get a sugar daddy. You have enough money to live happily, and I'd rather you not get sexually harassed for a few bucks.  
Being a setter is difficult, but it's a little different than receiving. You just have to be gentle with it. I can show you later if you'd like. Sadly, I doubt I'd be any good at explaining it well enough for your league's standards.  
You used it correctly.

Akaashi set his phone down, before picking it up again and adding to the novel he sent to Bokuto.

**Me:**  
Shirofuku-chan is coming over today. I think she's having trouble with her ex-boyfriend again.

This message got an immediate response from Bokuto.

**KOUTAROUUUU:**  
well I would too if I was in her situation  
i could have strangled him a while ago if you let me over there>:[

**Me:**  
I just want to make sure you're safe. And that Shirofuku-chan is too. Getting mad at him won't help.

**KOUTAROUUUU:**  
he's not kind to her. idk I don't want him living with her anymore.  
I mean, he knocked her up and left her with a baby on the way? But Yukie can't leave their joint apartment bc of her budget? Now suddenly he wants to be involved despite telling Yukie she's irresponsible for not aborting it bc it's what he wants? It's sus!!  
I'm telling you keiji we should just let her move in for a bit :(

**Me:**  
We will talk later, Kou. Hopefully, she won't be as bad as she was last time.

**KOUTAROUUUU:**  
okayyyyyy  
ily <33 pls tell Yukie I love her too :(

**Me:**  
I will.  
I love you too.

Akaashi sighed. He hated the situation Shirofuku was in right now. Both he and Bokuto did. She never told Akaashi anything about it outright, but he found out eventually when she was vomiting in his bathroom and crying into his chest afterword, spilling all her beans. It was a big can of beans.

She shared about her and her boyfriend. How she thought they were happy, and everything was going okay. But then it wasn't. Everything changed in that instant Shirofuku relinquished her V-card and replaced it with a zygote. Her boyfriend became brash and rude, continually forcing Shirofuku out of the apartment and screaming at her about not tarnishing his reputation. Shirofuku suddenly didn't matter to him. She suddenly smelled of baby powder and macrame mobiles, which burned his tongue and forced out all that bitterness back at Shirofuku.

It made Akaashi sick.

He remembers sitting stroking her hair for hours while she talked before Bokuto came home. He welcomed her openly into their bed so she could sleep well for once. Ever since Akaashi would get late-night calls from her just asking him to listen to her talk until she fell asleep, he always did.

Akaashi had a weak spot for Shirofuku. Even if he'd never admit he was a softie, Shirofuku just made him happy. She made Bokuto happy too. Ridiculously so. It was both of their goals to welcome her and make her comfortable in their home. They always kept Shirofuku's iced tea in their house, despite neither of them enjoying the unsweetened tea themselves. But seeing her get so happy once she saw either Bokuto or Akaashi give her a glass when she was feeling down was worth the extra four dollars to their grocery bill. Neither of them minded. It was all worth it.

_Bzzt._

Akaashi stared daggers into his phone's inanimate backing. He picked it up again. It was from Shirofuku still.

**yukie!!!!:**  
Hey babes ik it's not noon, but I may or may not be outside your building rn and may or may not be rlly cold

Whatever worry and anxiety that had pooled in Akaashi after reading that message, he swallowed. 

**Me:**  
I'll ring you up.

**yukie!!!!:**  
Thanks, kaashi ♡

Taking a deep breath, Akaashi slipped from his bed and onto his cold hardwood floors. The sudden temperature shift stung his toes and made him wary of just how cold it was getting. 

He tried not to think about it too much. 

Or the fact that when he looked outside, Shirofuku's car wasn't there. 

Or how he noticed her slim figure in a simple t-shirt and shorts. 

Or when he connected the dots that those are the exercise clothes that she never wears out because they're ratty. 

Or the cementing thought in his head that she got locked out again. 

He was not thinking about it.

He walked to his buzzer and pressed the receiver that would unlock the front door of their building, offhandedly turning the thermostat up as well. The sound of the heavy front door of their building opening eased Akaashi's tense shoulders a little. He decided he should wait for her on his couch as that was Shirofuku's favourite spot to sit on and chat. Akaashi had no evidence that Shirofuku was, in fact, an issue today until he heard her tired, heavy footsteps. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself in it, secretly hoping that Shirofuku wouldn't mind sharing while they sat together.

A knock sounded at their door, accompanied by a small sniff of Shirofuku's. Was it that cold outside?

"It's open, Fuku-chan." The knob turned, revealing a sleep-deprived, very chilly Yukie Shirofuku. Akaashi opened his arm with a blanket draped over it, welcoming her into his warm embrace. She stumbled into it, groaning as she shoved her nose into Akaashi's chest. "You're doing that well, huh?"

Shirofuku sniffed, mumbling. "Mmhmm."

"Did you eat?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around Akaashi's waist. Akaashi squeezed her with the arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I don't feel like eating anyway."

"You know that's never true, Ms. I-Can-Eat-Four-Onigiri-At-Once." 

Shirofuku gave him a soft laugh. "Nowadays, it's more like three."

"It's still impressive."

They sat in silence for a little bit, Shirofuku drawing shapes on Akaashi's stomach. It tickled, but he didn't say anything.

Predictably, she broke the silence as suddenly as she always did. "Does your chest still hurt?"

Akaashi blinked, resting his head on the back of a couch. "No."

"Do you mind if I talk about it?"

"No. I don't mind."

"Do you allow anyone to touch it?" 

"Just Bokuto."

"Does he?"

Akaashi frowned at his ceiling. "No."

"Why doesn't he?"

"He remembers what it was like when my chest was different. Plus, I don't feel anything on them anymore, so it's pointless."

Shirofuku smiled into his shoulder. "I rest my head on your chest sometimes. Does that make you uncomfy?"

"No."

"Can I, then?"

Akaashi shifted, resting against the armrest and slotting Shirofuku between his legs as she draped herself over him. She pressed her ear against his heart. It was steady.

"Jiji?"

"Hm?"

"I'm scared."

"I know."

Shirofuku pressed her face against his sternum, squishing her nose. "Are you gonna leave me when the baby comes?"

"No."

"Will Kobo?"

"No."

She paused. "You want me to leave Hitoshi, don't you?"

"Yes."

Her shoulders shook. Wet warmth coated Akaashi's shirt. 

He squeezed her closer.

"I want to, too."  


* * *

Akaashi woke up to the door slamming open. He jolted, panicking when he realized the weight on his chest, but calmed when he gathered that it was still just Shirofuku. Who was still sleeping after Bokuto violently opened their door. 

He didn't try to think about it.

"Shit, sorry, Keiji! I didn't know Yukippie was still here!" Bokuto whispered gently, placing his bags down more deliberately than his previous door slam.

Akaashi smiled faintly, curling his arms protectively around her. "She'll be out for a bit. Mind cooking dinner?"

"Nope!" He sauntered over to Akaashi, kissing his forehead. "'Tsumu says 'Samu's going to be in town. You wanna go see him?"

"Not if he's not bringing any food."

Bokuto laughed lightly, brushing his lips against Akaashi's skin domestically. "I'll tell him you only love him for his onigiri." 

"He already knows," Akaashi said, pushing his boyfriend away. "Now go shower. You smell like shit."

The wing spiker let out a full-on laugh, vibrating all of Akaashi's bones. He will always prefer a smile from his boyfriend more than his phone's notifications. 

Bokuto pulled away, stepping away a bit. "Alright, alright! You good with soba?"

"Only if it's cold."

"Okay. Do you need anything? You're kinda stuck."

Akaashi rolled his eyes at his visible comment. "Get me my book, please? It's on our bed still."

He obediently raced to their bedroom, returning with the short novel in hands. Bokuto gave it to Akaashi happily, his puppy dog eyes full of adoration. If he had a tail, he'd be wagging it.

Akaashi smiled at his enthusiasm. "Thank you."

Bokuto just beamed at him, trodding off to the bathroom with a jump in his step. The door closed, leaving Akaashi alone. 

_Don't think._

Opening his book, Akaashi took out his mark and placed it on the end table. The soft sound of the shower turning on made Akaashi feel at home again. He rests his head on top of Shirofuku's, half-lidding his eyes as he read.

He didn't try to think about how much the main character reminded him of the woman he cradled close to his chest.

Shirofuku shifted, rubbing her cheek against Akaashi's sweater. He flipped a page. 

Akaashi closed his book after reading half of that page.

_Focus._

He dropped his book on the ground, squeezing Shirofuku again. Even though his boyfriend was a room away, he missed Bokuto. He always knew what to say. Bokuto's showers were never long, and he still was relaxed and happy afterword, which was undoubtedly Akaashi's favourite Bokuto. And after Shirofuku's naps, she was more comfortable and smiled a lot more. It made Akaashi swell.

But he had an itch to check his phone. 

Maybe Oikawa sent him something. That was a good enough excuse to talk to him. Perhaps it would diverge to talking about his nephew. And his nephew's mom. Ask him about how she felt like a single parent-

Shirofuku sucked in a large breath, stirring slightly. Akaashi smiled, opening his cage to let her wake up properly. Looking up, she smiled at him sleepily. "Hi, Jiji."

"Hello, Shirofuku-chan."

She groaned, nestling into Akaashi's chest, sighing heavily. "My stomach hurts."

"Kou's going to make soba. Would you like any?"

Two soft, round eyes widened, accentuating Shirofuku's pouty lip. "I'm not hungry."

Akaashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Fuku-chan. You should eat. It's not going to make you fatter or accentuate your stomach."

Shirofuku winced. "Reading me like a book, huh, 'Kaashi?"

"You're one of my favourites to read," Akaashi smirked, trying to reciprocate the lazy smile Shirofuku was giving him. "You were also outside exercising. Running, I assume. You really should be more careful."

Shirofuku opened her mouth to object, but snapped it shut at Akaashi's cold, unwavering eyes. "... I know."

"You could hurt yourself or the baby, you know? You can't control how you look now."

"I know. I just- I don't feel like I'm pretty anymore. People look at me. Hitoshi started to look at me, too. He looks disgusted."

_Fucking cunt with no human decency._ Akaashi rests his head on the armrest. "I still think you're pretty. Bo does too."

Gooey warmth pooled in Akaashi's stomach as he saw Shirofuku smile genuinely, her cheeks squishing her eyes cutely. "Thank you."

Akaashi didn't want her to thank him. He just wanted her to know she was relevant again. He wanted to see that highschool Shirofuku who loved cheering and doing cartwheels, always instigating Bokuto's antics and laughing so freely, filling the room with her love and joy.

But now, Shirofuku had never looked so small.

"Are you getting an ultrasound soon?"

Shirofuku dampened a little, resting her chin on Akaashi. "Yeah. Next week." She blinked, looking away. "Hitoshi's not coming."

He never has. "We'll come."

Her nose scrunched. "And have the nurse ask if one of you is the father, again?"

"I'll play the dad this time."

This lighthearted comment earned him a small chuckle. "I'm sure Bokuto would appreciate you claiming to father someone else's child."

"As long as it's yours, I don't think he'd mind."

They sat in comfortable silence again, Akaashi staring at the ceiling, trying to empty his head. Shirofuku didn't make it easy.

"Have you and Kobo thought about having kids?"

His shoulders bunched up, straining his neck with unresolved stress. "He's never asked me. But I think he does. He always loves signing autographs for his young fans. He looks so happy." Akaashi closed his eyes, trying to deflate himself. "It makes me ache. But I wouldn't be able to go through that, even if it was for him. I've worked so hard to get where I am now, and just-" He let out a frustrated sigh. "Sorry."

The shower shut off, easing Akaashi's mind a little more. Shirofuku slipped her fingers between his, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. "No one is faulting you, Keiji. It's your body."

"I am indifferent to adopting if Bokuto wanted a kid. Though, I think he'd be happy taking care of yours for the time being."

She gave another small giggle, sitting up and pushing away from Akaashi. A strand of messy hair fell in her face. "I'm scared Kobo will love it more than I ever will."

"That's not true," Akaashi said. "You'll see. Nothing can replace the love of a parent."

Suddenly, the door pushed open loudly, the beam of sunshine that was Bokuto thundering out. "That's true, Keiji!" He exclaimed, a broad smile shrouded by his wet hair. "My mom and dad could never be replaced by anyone. Even though they're not related by blood."

Akaashi melted as Bokuto took the white, fluffy towel he wore around his shoulders and dried his hair ferociously. He popped back up a minute later, that same smile shining on his face. Akaashi couldn't fathom thinking that anyone could or would give him up. Bokuto's biological parents were an enigma to him.

Shirofuku interrupted his thoughts, smiling widely at the new addition to their party. "Hey, Kobo."

"Hi, hi, Yukippie!" Bokuto cheered. "How long are you staying?"

Her face fell for a brief moment. "Ah, Uhm, well, Hitoshi is having a girl over. Can I stay the night?"

Bokuto's shoulders tensed. Akaashi had to prevent him from doing the same. _He's mad._ "Of course. But, " _Don't do it, Bo._ Akaashi tried to glare at him, but Bokuto didn't meet his eyes. "Aren't you sick of that? You should be somewhere you can stay comfy."

Akaashi's heart squeezed as Shirofuku seemed to slump like she had no more bones left. He wanted to stop this conversation, but Akaashi couldn't help but think that now is as good of a time as ever to ask. She spoke meekly. "I am sick of it, Kobo. That's why I ran here. I just needed to get it out of my head, but-" Bokuto's face contorted into a frown as she stuttered. "Everything is there. All my money is there. I'll have nothing if I leave."

Bokuto sighed, all the tension leaving his body. He stepped towards the couch, sitting next to Shirofuku on the opposite side of Akaashi. "You could come live with us. We have an extra bed since Keiji doesn't need it anymore." Akaashi winced at the mention of his state after top surgery. It ripped open his heart to not be in bed with Bokuto every night, but Bokuto was big and unaware of his size, so he ended up accidentally hurting him in the middle of the night by naturally snuggling up to his warmth. Akaashi's threaded his fingers inside Bokuto's behind Shirofuku, who was not looking herself.

"That's an excellent offer, sweetheart, but," She paused, worrying her lip between her teeth. "What will Hitoshi think? I don't want to put myself at risk of him hurting my baby or me."

"Which is why you should move." Akaashi blurted. _Shit._ "I mean, he's unpredictable. He doesn't even come to your doctor's appointments, and he brings girls over with a pregnant woman carrying his baby at his apartment. What's going to happen in your third trimester, Yukie? When you need help?" Bokuto rubbed his thumb on the back of Akaashi's hand, massaging the tension from his veins. 

Shirofuku huffed, squeezing her hands into fists and relaxing them. "How much would I have to pay you guys for rent?"

Bokuto lit up, his signature smile splitting his face. "Nothing. I make enough to cover all the rent myself, and Keiji's income is just a bonus for retirement n' stuff. So we're not going to make you pay for something that you can't, but we can."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Shirofuku smiled, looking back at Bokuto softly. "Okay. I'll move in." Her eyes darted to Akaashi, then worriedly added to Bokuto, "Could you help me move, though? Hitoshi will be upset."

Akaashi placed his free hand on her thigh. "I will come with you to talk with him. Bokuto would kill him."

His boyfriend scoffed at that. "You're not wrong, but come on, I can be civil!"

"Until Hitoshi opens his mouth and talks."

"Well, his voice is grating."

Shirofuku giggled, placing her hand on Akaashi's. "Thank you both. I'm so happy I still get to have you guys in my life."

Akaashi squeezed her thigh, offering a kind smile. "We are happy to have you still, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitoshi isn't Hitoshi Ginjima of Inarizaki. I just picked a name from a Japanese baby names website. Don't hurt me Inarizaki stans. 
> 
> I plan to write this fic and complete it when I have free time, so it won't have that consistent of an upload schedule. Sorry for that, I just needed a comfort writing piece in these hard times.
> 
> Come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saturneggos?s=09)!!! I would love to hear about all your Haikyuu things!!! I draw on there, so if nothing else, hopefully, you'll enjoy the art I post!!!


	2. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is completely skippable if you don't wanna read the smut of discussion of sexy sexy stuff
> 
> I didn't think I was gonna add smut this soon but oh well I am writing this as I go :^) ... A little bit, at least.

Static stuttered in Akaashi's bones. He was vaguely aware of where he was and what he was doing, but his most significant point of interest was the man nestled between his legs. He ran his bony fingers through duo-coloured hair, partially mindful that they were trembling. It felt of velvet.

Everything felt like jello. Nothing seemed real, only blurry holograms and soft clouds of bliss covered their room. Akaashi's legs shook with the television static filling his mind, making him whine pathetically to clear his ears out.

"Bokuto-san. I can't do another, baby, please, just-" A wave of euphoria cut him off, Bokuto's wet tongue tracing his root lazily. Akaashi barely registered his sob in response.

"I know you can, Keiji. Don't worry, baby; I got you." Bokuto smiled against his lips, kissing the base of Akaashi's clit in reassurance. Akaashi's leg twitched violently, a shock shooting up his spine. A stray tear fall from his pale cheek, wetting the pillow under his head. 

"Koutarou- _fuck_ \- I can't, " Akaashi tried to arch his back when Bokuto licked a teasing stripe up his slit, tasting his lips coated with Akaashi's slick happily, but found that he couldn't get his muscles to move at all. He was entirely at his boyfriend's will. "It's been a long time since I've gotten more than three."

Bokuto chuckled, rubbing his hands up the insides of his boyfriend's soft and fluttering thighs. "You've got this. You're so good for me, Keiji. You know what to say when it hurts, or you're not doing well, right?" 

The brunet half-heartedly nodded. "Can you do something for me?"

"Anything you want."

"Kiss me."

It was a simple request, but the heat in his voice visibly made Bokuto shiver, crashing into Akaashi's lips with enthusiasm. He moaned into Bokuto's embrace, raising his heavy arms to rest on his chiselled hips. Bokuto bucked his hips involuntarily, brushing something wet and oft on the downstroke and going still like a deer in headlights when Akaashi cried out, scratching his back painfully.

"What hurts?"

"Nothing." Akaashi gasped, desperately trying to push Bokuto's crotch to meet his. "Do that again. Please. I need to feel you, baby."

Bokuto's eyes flashed with conflict, frustrating Akaashi to no end. 

"You haven't cum yet, _c'mon._ " He bit his boyfriend's neck, trying to get him to loosen up. "I want to make you feel good too."

Hesitantly, Bokuto bit his lip in concentration, trying to slide his dick between Akaashi's dripping folds. When he finally did, Akaashi whined pathetically, shoving Bokuto's face in his sensitive neck with his hand curled around the back of his neck. 

Akaashi rolled his hips shallowly, craving the little earthquakes the head of Bokuto's cock caused when it rubbed against his clit in just the right way. His mouth watered, needing everything Bokuto would give.

"Keiji, baby, " Bokuto moaned, low and airy into Akaashi's ear. "I don't trust myself to go slow. You've got to tell me if you feel like passing out or if you're in pain. Okay?"

Akaashi just bit his lip and nodded limply again as Bokuto's hips started to run himself between his folds. The wet slide was euphoric, sizzling in Akaashi to his toes. "I'm f-fine. Just can't feel my legs."

Bokuto dared to laugh at that. Akaashi was about to quip at him again but was cut off by his boyfriend rutting against his wet mound relentlessly. His legs quivered, for how, Akaashi couldn't think of, since he was unable even to move them on command if he wanted. Helpless under Bokuto, Akaashi's watery eyes began to weep, running down his temples slowly. 

"C'mon, Keiji. You got this. Cum for me, baby. One more time." Bokuto babbled against his lips, not being neglected anymore and enjoying this much more because of that fact. 

Akaashi bit his lip, knitting his brows together as his crotch seemed to tingle, his skin tightening on his twitching navel intermittently. The registration of the stimulation was fuzzy, Akaashi's mind unable to decipher the smudged ink. It did not help that his oversensitivity is also biting all of his nerves at once, sending all sorts of other contradicting signals to his brain. "I don't know if I c-can, Kou."

" I know you can, Keiji." Bokuto purred, pressing his lips against Akaashi's forehead. "You got this. I'm right here."

Suddenly, Akaashi cried out as Bokuto hit a particularly sensitive nerve on the underside of his clit. He clutched Bokuto close, trying to rut his hips against the bigger man in vain, chasing his orgasm. Bokuto near growled, thrusting his hips even harder. 

"Yes, yes. Just like that. You got this baby. A little bit more."

" _Koutarou_! Fuck! You feel so good, baby. You're my everything, Kou-" Akaashi threw his head back, screaming so loud his neighbours probably heard through the soundproof wall in an intense orgasm, adding more mess to their sheets. Everything was white and fuzzy, Akaashi suddenly scared that he was going to pass out. But he didn't, keeping himself grounded by looking at those big owl eyes Bokuto had. They burned like molten metal, so much emotion flowing through them Akaashi couldn't even start to decipher It with his muddled brainwaves. He is just happy he was on the receiving end of such an intense stare.

Gradually, Bokuto slowed exponentially, pulling entirely away from Akaashi before returning to hug him after the younger man whined softly. Though, this caused his still-hard dick to brush against Akaashi's clit again, which made him bite into Bokuto's shoulder roughly. 

"Sorry, baby. Can you wait here while I get you cleaned up?" Akaashi didn't respond verbally, just weakly pushed Bokuto towards the edge of their bed. "Alright, alright! I'm going. Give me a minute."

Bokuto got up, stretching happily with a little whine of content. Akaashi barely could keep in how fond he was of his boyfriend at that moment. Bokuto meant everything to him. Everything and more. He was the sun to Akaashi's earth, the light in every darkness. The comfortable feeling of being so happy was overwhelming, so much so Akaashi barely registered Bokuto pulling on his boxers and leaving their bedroom, only to return with a warm, wet rag. He will deny the yelp that slipped from his lips as said rag met his skin. 

"You did so well, 'Ji." His boyfriend raved, rubbing the soft cloth against Akaashi's stomach, moving down to the insides of his thighs. "You always do your best for me."

A soft, timid smile curved on Akaashi's lips, warmth flooding through his chest. If Bokuto kept this up, his heart was going to burst through his ribcage. He wanted to say so many things then, but couldn't through the post-orgasmic fog that clouded his ration. The cloth rubbed against Akaashi's cheek, running to his forehead and down the other side, almost framing his content smile.

"You're so handsome, Keiji. I don't think you know that." Bokuto moved the rag down to Akaashi's core, trying to avoid his clit and failing. Akaashi whined, his legs twitching in protest. Bokuto just kissed his stomach and quickly finished cleaning him up, jumping off the bed to hang the cloth up.

Akaashi missed him.

Pathetically, he whined for Bokuto to come back, rolling on his side. Bokuto practically burst back into the room with a fresh pair of boxers for him. Bokuto pulled them on Akaashi gently, cringing at his whines of protest. "I'm here, Keiji." He soothed, jumping back into bed and resting Akaashi's head on his lap, which allowed Bokuto to play with his hair as he recovered. After a blissful moment, Bokuto asked him, "Did this help with your stressful day at work?"

Suppressing a laugh, Akaashi nodded. He could practically feel his boyfriend's smile.

"I hope you won't feel this bad next time you come home." He started to draw shapes on Akaashi's back, releasing any other bad vibes that somehow still clung to his skin. "You should head to human resources next week. Your co-worker needs to be put back in his place. Or else I will come over there and give him a piece of my mind for making my Keiji come home visibly upset because of his transphobic ass."

"I know," Akaashi whispered into Bokuto's thigh weakly. "Please don't hurt him. He was just rude because he's uneducated."

Bokuto huffed before pulling Akaashi closer to him. "I don't mean to get bent out of shape. I just know how hard it is for you and how much you went through. It breaks my heart to see you mistreated."

Akaashi opened his mouth to respond before their doorbell buzzed mechanically. Bokuto jumped in his arms, peeling himself out of bed and throwing on a t-shirt sloppily. He turned to Akaashi, who was half-dosing. "Do I look okay?"

The brunet laughed lazily, moving his sharp eyes to Bokuto's crotch. "You're still hard."

Their doorbell rang again. "Fuck! Hopefully, whoever it is doesn't come up."

With that, he thundered away, pressing their intercom and asking, "Who is it?"

A hesitation, and then the response came robotically. "It's Yukie."

Tension zinged through the house, Akaashi suddenly unnerved beyond belief. He could practically see and feel Bokuto tense and his brows furrow. "Yukie? It's almost eleven. Why are you here? What happened?"

"Please just let me upstairs. I'm freezing."

Akaashi heard Bokuto pause before unlocking the front door to their complex. The distant sound of the heavy entrance doorway slamming shut echoed in the halls. Bokuto opened their entry, waiting patiently. Shirofuku's steps clambered up the stairs, stopping in front of their apartment.

"Is Jiji here too?" She asked quietly.

"He is. Come in, come in." Bokuto urged. Together, their footsteps stopping in the hallway as Shirofuku took off her shoes with twin flops. 

"Ah!" Shirofuku gasped, a loud smack following that was presumably was her hand over her mouth, taking how muffled her next words were. "Sorry, I didn't mean to catch you at a bad time."

Akaashi could feel Bokuto's gears turning in his head during the long pause that followed Shirofuku saying that. He wanted to laugh at how Bokuto raised his voice, embarrassed. "Stop looking there! It'll go away! Quit it!"

Shirofuku was trying not to laugh too. "Is that why Jiji's not coming to see me? What did you do to him? Fucked his brains out?"

"YUKIE!" Bokuto cried, compelling Shirofuku to let out her suppressed laughter. Akaashi smiled at how easily Shirofuku could be cheered up by being with them. "You, young lady, go sit down. I'll get 'Kaashi." 

Shirofuku giggled, confidently plopping on their couch while Bokuto stomped away and reappeared in their shared bedroom's doorway, frowning with light pink on his cheeks. Akaashi laughed. "Was Yukie _mean_ to you, baby?"

"Stop it!" The bigger man wailed, prompting Akaashi to laugh at Shirofuku, who was chuckling in the other room. "I feel like you two get off on teasing me." 

Huffing, Bokuto pulled on some sweatpants and got some shorts for Akaashi, slotting himself between the brunet's legs to pull them on. Akaashi yelped when Bokuto lifted his hips, listening to the elastic waistband snap into place. 

"It's 'cause we love you, sunshine." Akaashi soothed, running his hands over his boyfriend's warm cheeks. 

"Stop it!" He whined in response. "You know I'm weak when you call me that!"

Akaashi laughed. "I exploit it as much as I can."

Bokuto scowled at him, only to pick him up gently, contradicting his upside-down smile. Next thing he knew, Akaashi was gently placed on the couch. Then, he lost his balance. He flailed and fell on Yukie's plush thighs. Shirofuku smiled down at him. "Hi, 'Kaashi."

The couch groaned and jumped as Bokuto sat down after fulfilling his duty, quietly maneuvering Akaashi's legs over his thick thighs. Whatever Akaashi was going to greet Shirofuku with, he swallowed with little remorse after feeling those beautiful thighs and whatever tool was between them. As much as he hated being used as boner cover-up, it was superior to anything else to _feel_ that boner himself. 

Akaashi snapped back to reality because of Shirofuku's unabashed giggling. "Sorry babes, " She apologized insincerely. "You just look like you've gone through World War Three."

Bokuto whined. "I told him he could stop if he wanted!"

"Mmm, " The male brunet hummed, closing his eyes, his unresponsive body far away in paradise. "But we already got three, what was another going to do to me?"

"You could've passed out!" Protested Bokuto. "I really would not like to bother the ER doctors because of a sexual mishap again."

Shirofuku snorted. "'Again?'"

Akaashi couldn't help but crack up. "Bokuto tore my lining one time, and he thought I was dying, so he forced me to go to the ER."

"Hey, it was scary! Plus, the nice nurse lady said you could've gotten an infection, so I'm glad I took you." Bokuto frowned, rubbing shapes in Akaashi's thighs self-consciously. 

"Well, " Shirofuku started. "If it were his hymen or, like, something ovarian, I'd see why you'd be worried. Those can bleed a lot. But, tearing his lining? Did you scratch him or something?"

"Not intentionally!" Akaashi flitted out of his haze by his boyfriend's outburst. "I didn't know it was so thin!"

"You gotta be gentle with him." A cold hand pressed against Akaashi's forehead, making him sigh in content. It pushed his bangs out of his face idly. Akaashi could hear the smile in Shirofuku's voice as she played with his hair. "Only you can make him this docile and limp, though. Look at how soft he is."

"I am gentle with him! I file my nails now, and he always tells me if something hurts." He paused. "Akaashi means so much to me; I just get scared with stuff like this."

Akaashi felt the urge to sit up and kiss Bokuto's face all over, but before he could muster the strength, Shirofuku leaned over and caressed his cheek with her thumb. "It's okay, Kobo. You must be doing something right, I mean, four orgasms? I definitely can't do that."

Bokuto perked up. "Akaashi is incredible, don't you think?"

"I'd rather you not brag about how many times you can make me cum." Akaashi groaned, boosting himself up off Yukie and solely sitting on Bokuto, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "Now go brush your teeth and get rid of your problem for me. Tasting myself on you isn't sexy outside of the bedroom, and it's poor etiquette to not take care of it."

Bokuto scrunched his nose, but shifted Akaashi off his lap and walking to the bathroom obediently. Once Akaashi directed his hazy attention back to Shirofuku, he could only deter that she was in utter disbelief.

"You never told me Bokuto was _packing_!" 

Akaashi choked but recovered quickly. "He wasn't even fully hard anymore."

When Shirofuku's eyes sparkled, Akaashi couldn't help but swell with pride. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I didn't get my hopes up in high school, because y'know, Bokuto wasn't to his 'full potential,' but he was packing then, too."

"How are you still _alive_?"

"He's sweet and gentle with me. He's a giant puppy dog in bed, and he rarely gets overzealous anymore."

Shirofuku giggled. "I love orgasm-high Jiji! You never tell me these things when you're fully conscious."

"Yeah, well..." Akaashi's body regained itself all at once when one of his clouded brainwaves was deciphered, and he blurted it out. "Why are you here?"

Chocolate brown eyes blinked, suddenly on guard. If Akaashi's stomach could have twisted, it would have. "Hitoshi and the girl he brings over kicked me out."

Akaashi frowned. "Yukie. I know it's only been a week since you agreed to live with us, but can we please start moving you out?"

She looked away as she mumbled, "He said I couldn't come back."

Hot rage flowed through Akaashi all at once, pooling behind his tongue and spitting hastily. "He can get fucked for all I care. He'd shut up if I brought my 6'3" boyfriend who could easily snap him in half when we got your stuff. I thought we could talk to him this week, but I guess that's out of the picture."

Akaashi stopped dead in his tracks as Shirofuku intertwined their fingers. All the tension flowed out of him as he felt Shirofuku's anger flowing in her veins. She softly spoke to him, resting her head on his collarbone. "I missed you."

"You saw me three days ago."

"I miss you every time I go over to Hitoshi's. You and Bokuto. I miss you both."

The brunet swallowed the pressure in his throat. "We miss you too."

If Akaashi could sit in this comfortable silence forever, he would. But, as she always did, Yukie broke it.

"Hey, 'Kaashi?"

"Yes, Fuku-chan?"

"Your chest is handsome."

Akaashi smiled. 

He supposed when someone he loved was there, even comfortable silence got boring.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saturneggos?s=09)!!! I would love to hear about all your Haikyuu things!!!


End file.
